1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hole-digging augers and more particularly to a cleaning device which clears loose soil away from the top of the hole upon completion of the digging thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hole-digging augers are conventional and there are various designs depending upon the type of digging to be performed. It is not unsual in the process of digging the hole for the loose soil which is elevated and deposited on top of the ground in an area around the hole to fall back when the auger is lifted out of the hole thus requiring additional labor not only to clear the soil which has fallen back but also that which surrounds the hole. Various means have been provided in the past for clearing the loose soil around the hole, typical of such an arrangement being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,321,680. Other auger arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,107,927; 1,523,143; 2,061,218; 2,490,471; 2,645,457; 2,709,572; 2,887,300; 3,043,382; 3,709,572 and 3,747,697.